


Black Lingerie

by CyanPanties



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanPanties/pseuds/CyanPanties
Summary: He sat in the floor and got comfortable in the lotus position with the box in his lap, Castor did the same in front of him. Together they opened the box leaving shards of newspaper everywhere just like the old lady underwear moments before. When they reached the inside of the box the effect the contents had on them were instantaneous.Castor’s expression curled in horror and Pollux opened his eyes like a flashlight getting lit.“You have to wear this” he said.“Hell no” she protested. “Put it back”





	Black Lingerie

Castor had never thought about how much unused underwear was in her underwear cabinet. Full of gifts made by extended family she wanted nothing to do with (even less with their gifts, because who gives underwear as a gift?), the only panties she had were more suitable for an elderly woman that desperately needs a urinary catheter because she’s too old to be able to control her urethra instead of a healthy musical college sophomore. 

The fact that she wore nothing under her tops and basically just boxer briefs that were conveniently all in the washroom in that moment -except the ones she was wearing, soaked in sweat after her workout- was making it difficult for her to even remember if she had ever even had something cute that her date would probably like. Maybe a frilly silk red set of simple lingerie like the ones in her brother’s fashion magazines. 

Hey, that’s right, Pollux definitely knows more about fashion, she thought. Her brother was a bit of a fashion enthusiast and he probably would even get her to buy something new before the date. She rolled her eyes at the idea of going shopping but if her brother did it for her it wouldn’t be much of a hassle. She had to be at the park in a few more hours, but her date could wait, right? It wasn’t as if Castor was the one who asked, even if she was sure that she had a crush on the other far longer before they officially met, but you can’t blame her for being useless in the dating department; her only significant other was her clarinet for a very long time. Not that it stopped being like that, that would never happen.

Her twin was laughing on the phone in the kitchen, looking at how the bread in the toaster turned black. When he turned around to greet her with a peace sign the faint blush on his cheeks revealed the one on the other side of the phone line.

The last time Castor found him like that, she mocked him for two days 

“So when is your boyfriend going to come to dinner?”  
“He’s not my boyfriend”  
“He must be like an adult version of that weird kid you liked in elementary”

Pollux just chuckled and shook his head.

She swallowed her words at the second day when she opened the door to what seemed to be a guy taken from a gym’s promotional poster. 

She crossed the kitchen and used her privilege of older sister by twelve hours to take the phone out of Pollux’s hands and hang up.

“Dude, what the fuck” Pollux raised his hands in confusion.

“I need your help”

“Like, you could have asked politely instead of making Vega think I've hung up on him” he remarked raising his tone at the end of the sentence like a question.

“Your boyfriend can wait” then she added “Just tell him it was me”

Pollux sighed rolling his eyes, not going back to look at his twin. Glaring at the kitchen door behind Castor he pressed the button on the toaster and with the ding of the bread slices, now completely black and falling apart, he followed his sister into her room. 

Castor pushed Pollux to her open underwear cabinet. 

“Choose something for me” 

“Why” he examined the cabinet. “You never care for-” and then it hit him. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands where a smile started to form. 

Castor raised her eyebrows at him, waiting.

“The piano girl asked you on a date!” at his sister’s nod he continued “Oh my Fifth Star of the North, you should have told me!”

She snorted, amused.

He got to work.

Pollux went through all of her things, throwing to floor what he didn’t like and cringing when he saw something he really didn’t like. Where did his sister get so many washing cloths that think they could be underwear? One specially ugly bra gifted by their grandma found its way onto Castor’s shoulder and she licked and popped her lips in acceptance making no move to shook it off. Soon he ran out of things to throw, the last things in the cabinet two sports bras and a box wrapped in newspaper. 

He took it out with a raised eyebrow and rolled over himself to glance at his sister who looked back at him also raising her eyebrows and shrugging once. 

He sat in the floor and got comfortable in the lotus position with the box in his lap, Castor did the same in front of him. Together they opened the box leaving shards of newspaper everywhere just like the old lady underwear moments before. When they reached the inside of the box the effect the contents had on them were instantaneous. 

Castor’s expression curled in horror and Pollux opened his eyes like a flashlight getting lit. 

“You have to wear this” he said.

“Hell no” she protested. “Put it back”

“Piano girl won’t be able to take her eyes off you” he sang fluttering his eyelashes.

“Ugh, you make a compelling argument but no. That kind of thing is impossible to put on and take off.” she ended. “And her name is Solem” was added as a second thought.

“Come on, you will look amazing in it” 

“If you like it so much, why don’t you wear it” she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at him in challenge.

Pollux nodded solemnly with closed eyes, stood up with the box in his hands and took it to his room. 

He went back to Castor’s half a minute later.

“We need to buy you something new” 

She clicked her tongue.

In their way to the nearest underwear store Castor got a text from Solem. Ready to apologise for being late she opened the message that informed that Solem had to stay longer at work but not that longer so she would be late to the date. She responded writing that there also was an inconvenience in her part so let’s just meet an hour later. 

The lingerie store Pollux had dragged her to was full. The attendants were all busy with a different customer. The boy rolled his eyes and muttered something like ‘we don’t have time for this’ and, true to his drama queen reputation, raised a hand to grab attention and shouted

“Excuse me? I need help like, right now!” 

Annoyed customers turned to glare at him with panties in their hands and garters falling from their shoulders. 

One of the workers excused herself from the woman she was helping, who scoffed but went to pay signaling that she was only holding the girl up for no reason, and walked to where the twins were standing. 

“Welcome, how may I help you?” she said with a tired practised smile. 

“My sister here has a date and she only wears boxer briefs. This is an emergency!” he raised both arms in a dramatic fashion. “Would you happen to have something in blue or yellow that says ‘I want you to do me’ but not in an ‘I’m super easy’ way?”

Castor brought a hand to her face and smacked herself in exasperation. 

The girl looked pensive for a moment, sent a quick glance to Castor before looking elsewhere and in the safety of her mind let herself wonder how it must be to live with a guy like this. 

“Sure” she said at last, “follow me”

They reached a part of the store with the plainest collection of underwear anyone could have. At least some had little bows. 

“What about these” the girl held a yellow set with white polka dots and little yellow bows. 

Castor cleared her throat, 

“I think those are fine.” she said, already losing hope in anything going well. 

At least Solem was a nice girl. 

Pollux frowned, 

“Nah, too cute. Do you have another one, dear?” he asked the attendant. 

She led them to a different part of the, in Castor’s eyes, unnecessarily big store, and reached a shelf she so high up neither of them could reach. The girl asked for a moment and disappeared. 

“You know” said Castor clicking her tongue, “that boyfriend of yours would be impressed with how much you know about women’s lingerie”

Pollux closed his eyes and retorted, 

“You know” he took a breath, “he would be able to reach that shelf no problem” then he opened his eyes and softly went “and he’s not my boyfriend”

“You wish he were” she tilted her head with raised eyebrows in his direction.

“Shut up” he waved a hand up and down. 

The girl appeared again with a retractable ladder and she climbed on it to get what they came for. A blue lingerie set of top, panties, knee highs and garter made it down with her and into the hands of Castor. 

“You can use only the top with the panties and leave the rest for a different occasion. Because you have to buy the whole set” 

Pollux opened his mouth to say something but Castor was faster.

“That’s perfect!” she said thanks, grabbed her brother and got the fuck out of there to pay. 

Pollux didn’t protest further and just watched as his sister bought the set and then ran back home to take a quick shower and get dressed. 

Through this he pouted and thought that the black lingerie in the newspaper box would have been better. 

Once ready, Castor left with a simple goodbye and the boy went back to his room where the box lay on his bed.

A text ringed on his phone.

“Fix the mess in my room, thanks, ily”

He took a breath and got to work. 

When Castor returned back home with smeared lipstick and undone pigtails the first thing she did was drink a glass of water. 

Then she drank some more.

When she calmed herself enough to think outside of the warm fog clouding her brain she remembered that she had a twin brother that she needed to tell everything to. A twin brother that she needed to scold for making her lose her time for not letting her realise that Solem wouldn’t have given a single fuck if Castor had been wearing a suit or a bag of potatoes. 

A twin brother that was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror dressed in black lingerie. 

Castor stared at her brother for a moment and Pollux, seeing that his sister had arrived, seen the light coming out of the bathroom door and decided to open said bathroom door and was now looking at him wear her lingerie, he smiled and attempted a pose that wanted to be sexy but really just looked like a poor imitation of an already badly done dance move. 

“So, how do I look?”

Castor snorted and choked in laughter. Between guffaws she managed to ask how was he able to make the lace fit him.

“You were right, it looks so much better on me than it would have looked on you”

She just laughed harder.


End file.
